The present disclosure generally relates to roller conveyors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a roller conveyor that includes a plurality of zoned sections that allow for separate and independent operative control of the rollers in each of the zone sections.
Roller conveyors have been available for use in moving products from one desired location to another. Typically, roller conveyors include a drive motor that rotates at least one drive gear. The powered drive gear is intermeshed with a series of support rollers through a series of gear to rotate the support rollers and move a product through the conveyor assembly. Although roller conveyors have been known for some time, it is desirable to improve the operation of a standard roller conveyor to provide increased functionality.